Stupid Box of Fruit Snacks
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Austin keeps accidentally hurting Ally, and kisses away the pain. Auslly.


**Stupid Box of Fruit Snacks, an Austin and Ally oneshot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Just a short piece of fluff, as I'm out of prompts. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

That rubber band was not meant to hit her in the nose.

He wasn't meant to jump off the counter, apologies spilling out of him, kissing her nose, because kisses make all booboos better, right?

Not this booboo, because this was one big mistake. One big, fat mistake that could potentially destroy the facade of friendship that he's been building for ages.

"I am so sorry."

She almost asks if he's talking about hitting her with a rubber band or the kiss. "It's okay."

The same options weigh in his head, but he chickens out of asking her.

"Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Austin, it's pouring rain outside. Isn't it a bit too cold out for ice cream?" She shivers as a customer opens the door, letting the breeze in.

Without thinking twice, he unbuttons his shirt and blankets her with it. It leaves him in only an undershirt.

She peels it off her back. When she attempts to hand it to him, he waves her off.

"I'll be fine, I promise. You wear it."

She slips into it, hesitantly, folding the right side over to the left. "Thanks."

His smile fades as his hunger worsens. He grips his sides, and in a way, it looks like he's holding himself to conserve warmth.

"I think one of your hoodies is in the practice room closet. Want me to check for you?" she asks, walking around the counter.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He follows her path, running up the stairs.

Closing the door behind him, he sinks into the chair. Downstairs is a girl in his shirt, with his lip prints on her nose.

Why hadn't that rubber band hit her in the mouth?

Not that he wants to cause her any harm. Gosh, her mouth could have been open, and she could have swallowed it and died. Ally, dead, all because he wanted to kiss her.

Knock 'em dead is just an expression.

Yes, he wants to amaze her with his kissing skills, make her adore him. That does not mean that he wants her dead. Dating a dead girl would be insane.

But it's not insane to want to date your best friend?

The hoodie. He came up here for the hoodie.

He meanders over to the closet, locating his hoodie. It's on a hanger, zipped up, as if it hadn't been touched since he left it there.

Then what is that smell? It's not his bodywash. He doesn't smell like strawberries.

Unless he's been hugging Ally.

Did he hug Ally in this hoodie?

Hard to remember, seeing as how it was weeks ago.

Can one five second hug even linger that long?

No, he doesn't believe it can.

Then why does his hoodie smell like strawberries?

Hmm.

"Did you find it?" Ally enters the room, and he jerks the hoodie away from his nose. There is no way she caught him sniffing the hoodie. She's all the way over there, and he's still in the closet.

"Yeah, I found it." He unzips it, catching it as it falls off the hanger. By the time she makes it to the doorway, he's dressed. Nose in a completely normal position. Nothing incriminating whatsoever.

The scent of strawberries tickles his nostrils. She must have applied her lotion pretty liberally this morning.

Wait, she's still hasn't entered the closet.

He's the one that smells like strawberries.

Shaking the hood out, as it had been sitting awkwardly bunched on his shoulders, the scent washes over him.

"Are you okay?" Her hand lands on his arm, bringing him to attention.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" His arm twitches, wanting to rub the back of his neck, as a reflex, but is barred by her grip. Good thing, or his nerves would be obvious.

Because the way his voice cracked didn't speak volumes at all. Nope.

"You just seemed a bit dazed." She tugs the shirt tighter as the rain picks up. His eyes follow her hand, then go up to her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

A pain shoots through his stomach. "I'm just hungry, that's all."

"There's some fruit snacks on the top shelf." She points, and his shirt begins to slide off of her. She hikes it back up, pulls it tighter.

He's not thinking about how in ten years they'll be standing in their kitchen, and how she'll be pointing to the oatmeal on the top shelf, just like that, because she'll be hungry after all that rough housing that they'd done the night before. That'd be silly.

She'd obviously be pointing to the pancake mix.

And not wearing pants.

Okay, this strawberry scent is starting to mess with him. Ally is wearing pants, and they are not married, and he's grabbing fruit snacks at two in the afternoon because he's hungry from being a teenage boy.

A teenage boy with raging hormones.

It's occurs to him as he reaches for the box that his hoodie could smell like her because she's been wearing it. The thought makes him lose his grip on the box.

It hits Ally's head.

"I'm sorry." He pushes her hair aside, inspecting the damage. There's a tiny scrape, barely visible.

He kisses it.

Regret sinks in, and his heart falls harder than that stupid box of fruit snacks.

"It's fine," she responds, turning a shade pinker. As the second shade sets in, she ducks her face behind her hair.

"Want a fruit snack?" He bends down to grab the box. Reading the label, he frowns. Strawberry, of course.

"No thanks. I better get back downstairs to watch over the store." She scurries away before he can hurt her again. Before he can hurt her, and kiss her, and make her turn another shade darker. That'd make things a bit too obvious.

Cough, things meaning her non-platonic feelings for Austin, end cough.

"Okay."

He's going to stay up here, where he can't cause any more physical harm.

Or so he thinks.

It's not like he planned on hitting her in the forehead with the door an hour later. It just happened.

Like how he just happened to kiss her.

On a place that was not where he injured.

Because really, do you know how hard it would be to bruise her lips?

Well, if he kissed her with as much passion as he felt, and didn't back off seconds later, wondering how in the world he was going to fix this, then he could have bruised her lips.

It was as light as a feather. No, lighter than a feather, because their lips hardly touched.

He wants it to happen again.

Badly.

"I'm sorry." For the door, the box, the rubber band, the kiss. Especially the kiss.

"It's okay, you didn't see me coming, and you wanted your privacy. It's my fault." She wraps her fists in the shirt fabric. "I just wanted to see if you still wanted ice cream, now that the rain has stopped."

He takes the situation in. She's still wearing his shirt, and he's in a hoodie that smells like her. Their lips touched, and she still hasn't taken back her offer for ice cream.

He shut the door in her face, and she doesn't hate his guts.

"Sure. I'm getting you a double scoop of Fruity Mint Swirl, on me."

"Austin, you don't have to do that."

"Consider it as an apology for hurting you."

Funny, that's what she thought the kiss was for.

She doesn't question him on it right away, waiting until they're in line, and he takes out his wallet. "Are you sure you want to pay? You really don't owe me anything."

"Ally, I've got this, don't worry."

So she kisses his cheek as a thank you.

"Are you warm?" She notices his skin getting redder as he unzips his hoodie.

"Little bit."

"Fruity Mint Swirl and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." They take their cones from the server, and he wraps his tongue around his, not allowing himself to tell her why he's really turning red.

Sure, he's made a few mistakes today, with all the hurting and kissing. But looking her in the eye as she takes her tongue around the cone maybe be the worst mistake of all.

He is so turned on right now.

Curse his hormones.

He doesn't want to defile her or anything, but she's making it really hard not to kiss her right now.

Really, really hard.

He gives into the temptation.

And so does she.


End file.
